Let me Be Your Love
by The Insufferable Bookworm
Summary: “It's okay to cry.” She whispered to him. And in that moment he felt as though he could tell her anything, do anything and not be judged. So he let a few more tears fall from his eyes and leaned into her touch. Zutara Songfic.


**This is something that came to me after I read a beautiful story. I usually don't do songfics but I was listening to this song and it help me write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or All Around Me by Flyleaf.**

Cold air pressed down on a meadow, signaling the end of another day, the winds played with the grass making it seem as though it danced, and the setting suns glow made it look alive, peaceful. A lake gurgled silently to the left, and Zuko sat in the middle of this beautiful meadow, his head rested on his arms which were wrapped around his knees. A bird chirped in a forest tree and Zuko flinched, the sound was loud to his sensitive ears. Though he was glad something broke the silence he so badly wanted to fill. That was when the tears fell. Zuko was surprised and scared, telling himself he was showing weakness. Though he could never stop them when he was alone like this. He heard soft footsteps and the crunching of grass come from behind him, and he looked up at her, his face immediately going emotionless.

Their eyes connected and he saw many things. Like how they were too trusting, too caring, too soft. He wanted to scream at her, tell her to go away and leave him alone, but when she hesitated to take a step forward, it caught in his throat.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

She stood there waiting for the cold, emotionless voice to tell her to go away, or even a flame to come at her. When none did she sat down beside him, leaving a foot between them. "Zuko." She called softly and he flinched. He raised his head to meet hers and she could see emotions that weren't there when he wasn't this vulnerable. She saw pain, fear, and loneliness. He looked away again, back to the ground. She wanted to so badly take his pain away, but didn't know how he would react. That's when she saw it, a long gash across his right cheek, and she took a soft intake of breath. Katara knew where he got it, the town they just visited.

_I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

When Zuko helped Azula bring down Ba Sing Se and saw through the lie of his sister, he looked for Aang. It was a very rough beginning and they all have gotten past it, but Sokka still treats him like he does all fire nation people. Toph didn't know him until she joined Aang so she had no prior hatred that burned deep inside Sokka and for a brief period herself. She had gotten past her hatred for him though, when she saw the real prince, a hurt prince. Whenever they head into towns Zuko is called names and is ridiculed. The last town the just went to had escalated when he was separated from the group. Four stands were destroyed, though he never threw a punch. He took it, knowing he deserved it.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you _

_I am alone and they are too with you _

Katara reached up hesitantly, her finger tips brushing around the gash. "Zuko," she gently said, "look at me." When he did her heart broke. The pain was intensified in their depths. A question that was more prominent in his golden eyes_. Why do they hate me so much? _She felt a sudden rush to want to protect him, shield him from the pain. He looked back down again, and she closed the distance between them as she sat an inch from him now. "Zuko. Please let me in." She whispered and his head snapped up, his gaze catching hers once more. "Let me take your pain away." She leaned up and kissed his forehead. He flinched away. Katara sighed.

"You don't need to be alone." She stood up and held a hand out to his, he took it and swiftly stood up. She walked over to the lake and kneeled down next to it, pulling him gently down beside her. He was silent, his eyes distant. Yet there at the same time. Katara called some water, it wrapped around her hand in a watery glow. She raised it up to his cheek and healed his gash. Zuko's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her touch, when it was healed the water fell to the ground. Her hand stayed, cupping his cheek. "Zuko." She whispered and leaned in and her lips brushed against his. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away and Katara sighed.

_I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

She read in his eyes that he didn't know what to do, he hasn't been this close to someone since his mother. Instead she just rested her forehead against his and she could feel his warm breath mingle with her cool one. He closed his eyes again a look of contentment graced his face, but she kept her eyes open. Then his face was pained and she saw a tears slip from his eye. Before he could whip it away she raised her hand and brushed it away, leaving her hand there again. "It's okay to cry." She whispered to him. And in that moment he felt as though he could tell her anything, do anything and not be judged. So he let a few more tears fall from his eyes and leaned into her touch. Katara was surprised that he was showing this side of him. She let a small smile appear on her face, then pulled him into a tight embrace and he rested his head on her shoulder and let a couple last tears fall.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing _

When he stopped he let his head rest against her chest and his arms found there way around her waist, as he pulled her closer. He wasn't about to let his only comfort go. Katara hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few more moments before she let his head fall into her lap. She stroked his hair and sometimes timidly let her fingertips brush his scar. It was in a sudden rushed that she realized she loved him.

"Zuko?" She asked softly after they had sat there a good hour or so. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there by your side." She looked into his eyes again and saw that his pain was a little less, the fear was dulling away, and the loneliness fading away to be gone forever. Then he spoke for the first time since she came. "I know." He whispered. "I just needed to hear it for myself, from you." Her eyes softened and she leaned down to kiss him and she saw him lean up. Their lips meet in a gently kiss, their lips moving against each others in perfect bliss. When they pulled away he had a tiny smile playing on his lips.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

"Katara?" He asked hesitantly, fear rushing back into his, though it wasn't the same kind of fear. "Yes?" He hesitated still. "You can tell me anything Zuko." This seemed to help him and he didn't hesitate as much as before. "I love you." He finally whispered. Katara froze only for a second, but then smiled. "You know what? I love you too Zuko."

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

**Please leave your comments and reviews. Constuctive c****riticism welcome. Hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Sarah**


End file.
